Surat apa ini?
by NHL-chan
Summary: Ficlet for Kankurou's birthday. DLDR, warning inside.


Disclaimer : Semua orang juga tahu...*lirik-lirik Masashi Kishimoto*

Genre : Family (Kalau salah, kasih tahu, ya!)

Warnings : OOC, AU,GaJe, alur kecepetan, fic kependekkan, dan segudang warning-warning lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#Really?*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Normal POV

"Kankurou, cepat bangun!" perintah seorang gadis dari lantai satu.

"Ng...Sabar sedikit Nee-san, aku masih mengantuk" jawab pria yang dipanggil 'Kankurou' oleh gadis tadi.

"Ck, pemalas sekali anak itu," geram gadis itu kesal. Sambil terus menggerutu, gadis itu menaiki tangga rumahnya yang sedehana. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelah tangga. Tak lama, gadis itu menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut dengan benar-benar tidak berperikepintuan.

"Hoi, Kankurou! Cepat bangun! Gaara saja sudah sarapan, masa' kamu masih malas-malasan di sini! CEPAT BANGUN!" Gadis tersebut berteriak yang mengakibatkan retaknya kaca-kaca di sekitarnya. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Aduduh, i-itte. Hoi, Temari! Kalau teriak kira-kira! Aku sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur, nih! Lagipula hari ini 'kan libur," teriak Kankurou dari balik pintu naas tersebut. Sontak, muncul tiga segitiga siku-siku di kening gadis yang dipanggil Temari tersebut.

"HEI! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU HANYA DENGAN NAMA! AKU INI LEBIH TUA 2 TAHUN DARIMU! AKU INI KAKAKMU!" teriak Temari kesal. Bisa dipastikan orang yang berada dalam radius lima meter dari Temari mengalami pecah gendang telinga karena mendengar teriakkan Temari yang keterlaluan kencangnya itu.

"Nee-san, sekarang masih pagi, jangan berteriak-teriak," ucap Gaara yang masih menghabiskan sarapannya seraya memasang tatapan jangan-berisik-pagi-pagi. Ruang makan dan tangga lantai dua memang sangat dekat. Jadi, jika ada orang yang berada di lantai dua, orang yang ada di ruang makan bisa denan mudah melihatnya, seperti Gaara saat ini.

"Go-gomen, Gaara," ucap Temari seraya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Gaara yang cukup membuat pencuri yang melihatnya lari tunggang langgang. Cklek, terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dari dalam pintu yang terbuka tersebut, muncul sesosok pemuda dengan muka, err...Abstrak? Pemuda yang bernama Kankurou tersebut masih memakai pakaian tidurnya, wajahnya yang abstrak itu 'pun bertambah abstrak dengan 'hiasan' air liurnya yang menempel di pipi dan piyamanya, euwh.

"Idih, kau jorok sekali, Kankurou! Seka dulu air liurmu sana!" ucap Temari jijik. Kankurou yang melihat Temari sedang memalingkan mukanya jijik menyeringai penuh arti.

"Oh, yasudah, sini bajumu. Aku akan menyekanya di sini" ucap Kankurou seraya menarik-narik kaus yang dipakai Temari.

"Idih, jorok sekali, sih," ucap Temari seraya menjitak kepala Kankurou, kemudian berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Kankurou yang sedang terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi ketakutan Temari yang menurutnya lucu itu.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Kankurou, aku dan Gaara akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dulu. Kau jaga rumah, ya!" ucap Temari seraya memakai sepatu sketsnya. Temari adalah kakak sekaligus kepala keluarga bagi Kankurou dan Gaara. Ibu mereka sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara, sedangkan ayah mereka pergi entah ke mana setelah ibu mereka meninggal. Saat itu, Temari masih berusia 8 tahun, sedangkan Kankurou baru berusia 6 tahun. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka tetap tinggal di rumahnya yang lama. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari dan biaya bersekolah, Temari bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang guru. Sedangkan Kankurou bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran. Tetapi, Gaara dilarang bekerja oleh Temari dan Kankurou. Karena menurut mereka, Gaara masih terlalu kecil, umurnya baru 14 tahun.

"Ya, jangan pulang terlalu larut," ucap Kankurou. Setelah mengunci pintu, pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

'Aku harus segera mandi, jam tiga ada janji dengan Shino' batin Kankurou. Saat Kankurou hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi, dia melihat suatu benda yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, secarik surat yang dibungkus amplop putih. Terlebih lagi, diatas surat itu, terangkai beberapa kata.

"Untuk Kankurou. Hmm...Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" gumam Kankurou seraya menatap lekat pada amplop surat tersebut. Setelah terpaku cukup lama, akhirnya Kankurou mengambil dan membuka amplop tersebut.

_Untuk Kankurou_

_Kembalilah ke rumah sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00_

"Hah? Apa maksudnya ini? Sudahlah, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, ku ikuti saja kata surat ini," gumam Kankurou pelan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi yang sejak awal ditujunya.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Yup, aku akan mengusahakannya," ucap Kankurou pada pria berkacamata hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, tolong, ya," ucap Shino-pemuda berkacamata hitam tersebut.

"Nah. sudah dulu, ya. Aku masih ada urusan, aku harus pulang sekarang juga. Mata ashita, Shino!" pamit Kankurou seraya pergi meninggalkan Shino.

"Ha'i, mata ashita," jawab Shino sebelum pergi meninggalkan cafe yang menjadi tempat 'pertemuannya' dengan Kankurou tadi. Dapat dilihat, Kankurou menyetop sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Dengan gesit, Kankuro memasuki taksi yang tadi dia berhentikan.

"Mau kemana, nak?" tanya si supir taksi yang sudah berusia sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Mau ke Leaf tea street nomer 16, paman. Antarkan dengan cepat, ya!" jawab Kankurou yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari si supir. Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang ditumpangi Kankurou 'pun melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kankurou.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, taksi yang ditumpangi Kankurou berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat sederhana yang didominasi warna kuning cerah.

"Sudah sampai, nak" ucap si supir.

"Yup, arigatou, paman," ucap Kankurou seraya memberi uang kepada si supir.

'Cih, sial! Sudah jam 20.07! Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh,' rutuk Kankurou dalam hati. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kankurou membuka pintu rumahya menggunakan kunci duplikat yang dia punya. Sayangnya, saat Kankurou memasuki rumahnya, yang menyambutnya hanyalah keadaan rumahnya yang sunyi senyap. Padahal seharusnya, Temari dan Gaara sudah pulang berbelanja. Dengan rasa diliputi rasa khawatir yang teramat sangat, Kankurou memberanikan diri berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Baru selangkah dia menaiki tangga...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthaday, happy birthaday, happy birthday to you!" Kankurou mematung mendengar suara dua orang-laki-laki dan perempuan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Saat Kankurou menengok ke belakangnya, yang dia lihat adalah kakaknya sedang memegang kue ulang tahun kecil seraya tersenyum lembut padanya. Sedangkan sang adik sedang memegang kado berukuran sedang yang dibalut kertas kado seraya tersenyum pula pada Kankurou.

Dan malam itu mereka lalui dengan suka cita, sampai mereka terlelap dipelukan saudara mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi.

**FIN**


End file.
